Yuna's Secret Dream
by xbloodxasxtearsx
Summary: Yuna misses Tidus. Her life just hasn't been the same since he left her...jumping off into the clouds. She eventually concludes to find him... -Sorry for the long wait. Please, R&R. Thank you.
1. Remembering and Moving On

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters.

"Yuna's Secret Dream"

_MacalaniaSpring_

Chapter 1

"Remembering and Moving On"

_Letting my tears flow willingly, without even a care in the world…I was slowly walking down that long road towards despair. Could I have had it in myself to contain my emotions for only a second more?_

_But, then, you…you waded into the water beside me. I couldn't look up, didn't look up. Oh, no. You mustn't see me like this._

_Oh, I curse myself. Why wasn't I smiling? Of course, you understood. But, how in all of Spira could I have possibly let you see me like this?_

_"Yuna..." your soft voice echoed. Still to this day, I can remember the beauty of your voice…the way it would wash away any one's doubts, worries. Your demeanor, your nature, was just so purely positive. If only I could hear it again but for once._

_No, I couldn't have looked at you. One glance, and it would have cost me that one-ounce of control I had left over myself. No matter, how deep it may be._

_You were moving closer to me…edging, slowly. Did you think that I wouldn't notice? Only…then I wouldn't have._

_Oh. But, now I seem to remember that you were leaning over me…your face just a breath away from my own. You comforted me. I lost my chance to speak long before I could even fathom what to say. For your soft, delicate, lips had touched my own. How surprised I was! I was not expecting that; I was expecting something more along the lines of you asking me why in the world I was crying. Well, of course I knew that you already knew. Nobody had ever seen me cry, before that fateful day. You must've known that. Didn't you? Yes, you did._

_I had not noticed how much of a chill the water in the spring brought. Sensing my realization, you wrapped your arms around me. Feeling safe, I softened up to your kiss. I could not feel tense, even if I were to pretend. How I wish that we could've stayed there, like that, forever…_

_I let go of all of my cares and continued to kiss your lips. Then we fell deeper into the spring. We didn't care though; we were in our own world. With your arm still around me, I took a step back to look into your celestial blue eyes. You did the same and gave a wide smile. Feeling slightly embarrassed, I blushed. I've never felt this way before…never felt this feeling...this feeling know as love._

_You brought me closer and then I felt your lips on mine. I took my hand and placed it on your cheek. I could feel from the warmth of your cheek that you were blushing. But, so was I._

_I still remember that day in the spring. That was where we first kissed. It was our first kiss, as well...my first kiss. You were there to comfort me._

_Tidus, I don't know if you heard me that day. The day...when...you...faded away. But, I want you to know: I loved you...and I still do. You were a dream of the fayth. But, we all are somehow. So, I know I'll find you again. You had your story and this is mine._

"Hey, Yunie!"

I turned around to see Rikku running towards me.

"Hello, Rikku."

"Yunie, you're never going to guess what I found."

I looked up at Rikku, with curiosity shining in my eyes. Then I saw what she was holding. She was grasping a sphere that looked as if it were a thousand years old. Rikku smiled at me, while I gaped.

"Kimhari found it on the top of Mt. Gagazet. There's an image 'you know who' in it," Rikku gasped for breath, from talking so fast. "I know that you miss him, Yunie...and that you'd do anything to see him again. So, I knew that you'd want to see this. C'mon, let's watch it."

Rikku held up the sphere, while I was watching with such an intensity I though I would cry. Oh, my...it's you. Right there, before my eyes. Why were you trapped inside of a cell? What's happened to you, my dear? Are you in Bevelle? Love, why would you go back to that wretched place after what has happened? If I must, I will journey there to save you.

"It was the only way I could have saved the summoner. I'm sorry I used your weapon. What would you have done if she was your girl?" The sphere image broke up...and then it went black. You were gone. But, that was your voice. Tidus...I know that it was you.

Rikku put the sphere away and looked at me tentatively. She put her arm around me. "Yunie...I'm sorry. Maybe I should have though about showing you that a little more. What is too much for you?"

I shook my head at her and gave a small smile...a fake smile. I have to figure out how to find you. At once I must leave this island, to Bevelle...where you await me. That is...if I am correct that you are really there. "I'm fine, Rikku."

After settling that, Rikku stuck her hand inside of her little pouch that she kept potions in. She was pulling out another sphere. Were you in this one, too?

"Yuna, I have another sphere...with him in it." Rikku looked at me, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Do you want to see it?"

I nodded. I have to know for sure where you are, and how to save you.

Rikku held up the sphere, while I waited...watching, to see when you would appear. Then, there you were. Again. How I've missed gazing at you... Oh. But, I must save that for a later time. For now, finding you is of the utmost importance. There was a machina the size of Sin before you. What trouble have you gotten yourself into? Oh...I was beginning to hear your voice.

"You know...you're all I can count on to save Lenne." The sphere image broke...and you disappeared.

Who is this Lenne that you speak of? Do you love her now? Have you forgotten about me? Do I even need to find you now...?

Rikku shook me from my reverie, while jumping up and down excitedly. "Yunie! You should join the Gullwings. We could search all of Spira, for spheres...and maybe Tidus would be in them. One day, we might even find him!" Rikku put her arm around me and gave me a wide smile. "What do you say?"

While I was considering what Rikku had said...

"No way, Rikku. Yuna has to stay here on Besaid. You have to comfort the people of Spira, not searching for spheres looking for the past." Wakka stated, folding his arms. He was also frowning at Rikku. "By the way, Baralai wants to see you. He's the praetor's son." He smiled at that.

I assumed Wakka had heard the whole conversation. Although I knew that it was my duty to support and comfort the people of Spira...I knew that I just had to find you. You're my life. I love you, Tidus...more than anyone or anything.

"But, Wakka..." Rikku started, talking more fiercely than normal. "Hasn't Yuna done enough for Spira? I mean, shouldn't she get a break sometimes? Yunie should be able to go on an adventure and enjoy herself for once!" She was practically screaming now.

"Well..." Wakka was obviously looking for the right words. "No, she has to stay here." He nodded his head. I suppose that was final.

Wakka was like a big brother to me... I wasn't quite sure who I was supposed to listen to. The last thing that I would want to do is hurt anybody,

"Why, Wakka?" Rikku spat.

Wakka was silent. He just looked down.

"Pek sayhea," confirmed Rikku, while giving a nod of her head. She turned her back to Wakka and folded her arms across her chest.

"What did you just say?" He looked dumbfounded.

"Fro cruimt E damm oui?" Rikku was getting angry. But, you could still sense the playfulness of her voice.

"Stop talkin' in Al Bhed, ya! I can't understand you!"

In Al Bhed, "Co cunno." You could hear the sarcasm dripping.

Now Wakka was furious, with an agitated look on his face. "Ahh, stop talkin' like that, ya!"

Rikku looked startled. But, she quickly recovered. "Fine. Yunie, c'mon. Let's go and get you a new outfit!" With that, she grabs me by the arm and starts to walk away.

"Okay, let's go." That was the first thing I said since the argument between the two.

Before I was too far away, I looked back at Wakka. I smile...but, still...I was leaving, without saying goodbye. Eventually, Rikku had lead me to an airship.

While taking one final look back at Besaid, I nod and take a vow. Tidus, with this, I shall promise you: I will not give up, not until I find you. On this personal journey, I know that I'm not alone. You're always with me...in spirit. I am still awaiting your whistle. Once I hear it (wherever, whenever,) I will come running.

I promise.

**Author's Note**: Hi, there. Thanks for reading Chapter 1, everybody. Read the rest of the story and tell me what you think, okay? Please? Hehe. Well, tell me what you think. Oh, yeah. Just to let everybody know: this is the revised version of "Yuna's Secret Dream." So, it's not exactly the same as it was a couple of years ago. I'm still trying to edit the rest of the story, so it might take a week or two. -MacalaniaSpring


	2. Dress Spheres and New Outfits

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters.

"Yuna's Secret Dream"

_MacalaniaSpring_

Chapter 2

"Dress Spheres and New Outfits"

"Hey, Yunie. I want to show you something."

We had just boarded the airship, supposedly called the Celsius. Unlike Cid on our last journey together, he was not here and he did not own the ship. His son, Brother (my cousin) did. Buddy is the co-pilot. When I said that I didn't remember, he seemed upset.

I followed Rikku to who knows where. I stopped and I saw a sphere lain on a bed. I wondered what the sphere would show.

"This is a dress sphere, Yunie. Try it on," Rikku encouraged me.

I looked at the strange...dress sphere. "Rikku...what exactly does it do?" I asked cautiously.

"Don't worry. It doesn't bite." Rikku giggles. "A kid, Shinra, invented it. It's supposed to give the wearer a new outfit, new abilities, new weapons...new…"Rikku trailed off trying to think of everything about it. "Oh, Yunie! just try it on!" She was beginning to grow impatient.

I stared at her. "If you get a new outfit, then I'll get a new outfit."

Rikku considers the deal. "Okay, fine by me. I'll go first Miss 'Scaredy-Cat'." Rikku smiles playfully. She goes into a closet (I guess this is her room) and pulls out another dress sphere. This one is an orange one, unlike the pink one on the bed. She throws the sphere up and it breaks. The material from the dress sphere then falls over Rikku's head and onto her body. She then magically transforms her rich, blonde hair quite long in a high pony-tail up on her head, with long small braids here and there. Her outfit looked like it was a thief dress sphere. She had a brownish-green mini skirt with a yellow belt going around her waist. She had some strings on her skirt that were yellow to make it catchier. She also had two pouches on her belt to store potions in battle. She had on boot like sneakers that were blue and white, with yellow laces. They went about a couple of inches above her ankles. She had on an orange bathing suit bra on that had yellow strings hanging down where it was tied together. She had on white feathery gloves that went up to almost her shoulder. The gloves on her hands were black but were cut off at the end showing her fingers. Rikku had on a tie-dye scarf that was red, orange, and yellow hanging to her knees. In her braids there were blue and pink beads of different sizes. There was also a blue faded head band above her forehead, along with a pair of orange feathered earrings. She had her bangs hanging out from under her head band. I looked in awe at her transformation.

"Rikku…" I tried to think of the right words to say. "You look great. Go and look at yourself."

Rikku nodded and went into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror. Her jaw dropped open. She walked out of the bathroom smiling. I could see the mischief in her swirly, green, eyes. "Okay, Yunie. I did my part. Now you do yours." She nodded towards the pink dress sphere on the bed.

I looked at it and picked it up and nodded. "Here goes…" I threw the dress sphere in the air above my head and closed my eyes. I felt cold for a second, like I had no clothes on. But that feeling was over soon when Rikku gasped. I opened my eyes. I felt frightened. "Rikku, what is it? What happened? Is it that bad?" I shot questions at Rikku feeling worried.

Rikku sat up, "Yunie, go look at yourself!"

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Could this really be me, I was thinking. My hair was short, still brown but it was in layers making it look thick and nice. I still had my earring from when I was a summoner, the blue and green dangling one in my right ear. I had a long braid wrapped in red and pink ribbon tied at the end with a blue ribbon hanging just an inch above the ground. I had on high heeled, black boots like my summoner outfit. These were much more flexible though. They had white laces going up to my knees. I had on a white woven tube-top with a layer of pink below it. I had a brown rawhide string going around my waist above my navel. On the bottom of each layer of my top there were rhinestones on the end of them. This was a little bit short because part of my stomach was showing. I had on a necklace that was pink and silver with three round diamonds. I had on a very short pair of jeans that were very deep in blue. They had a belt that was made of that brown, rawhide material, except thicker. I had circular designs all over the belt with different colored gemstones in them. The rest of the belt was a silvery metal. I had a pouch on my left hip where I could store items. Tied with my belt there was a side hanging skirt made of purple, white, and blue feathers. It stopped around where my feet were. I looked into the mirror, my sky blue and sea green eyes staring back at me. Then I realized that this truly was me. I turned around and walked into Rikku's bedroom.

Rikku looked at me and said, "We look hot, Yunie."

I chuckled. "That sure was a fast transformation."

"Yeah, that sure something, huh?"

I nodded and I looked out of the window watching the clouds pass by. Even though I am moving forward in this world, I can't help but want to live in the past, with you.

That was where you were. Then, if I had known that this would have happened I would have never become a summoner, and just stayed with you in Besaid. Maybe I would have even gone to your Zanarkand. But, I know that everything has to happen for a reason…otherwise, Sin would still be treading upon us. We did what we had to do, I guess. I'm still not giving up. This journey has just begun.

I'm still listening for your whistle.

**Author's Note**: Hey, guys. Thanks for reading Chapter 2. Onto Chapter 3? Well, tell me what you think, please. -MacalaniaSpring


	3. Seeing You

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of the characters.

"Yuna's Secret Dream"

_MacalaniaSpring_

Chapter 3

"Seeing You"

_"Huh? Where am I?" I looked around and saw that I was lying on the ground beside a spring. I got up and soon realized that it wasn't just any spring. It was where you and I kissed that night, in Macalania. I still remember that day. I walked and waded into the spring. I looked around and then I brought my fingers to my mouth and whistled as loud as I could. It echoed across the water. I looked around expecting you to show up. I looked down and sank into the water, disappointed that you weren't there with me._

_I saw and felt the water moving. I turned around and saw you. I got up and ran to you. I smiled so happily, finally finding you. You smiled and them you held out your arms. I ran and leapt into your arms._

_I went straight through you and I hit the ground hard. You turned around and looked at me looking sad. I shed a tear and then I began to cry hopelessly. You weren't real. You were a dream. And then I watched you. You started to glow blue and then you faded. Until all I saw was blurry image of you and the colors of the pyreflies. You were blurry because of the tears in my eyes._

_You walked up to me and rested your hand on my shoulder. You smiled and you started to cry._

_"I'm so sorry, Yuna." you looked into my teary eyes," I never wanted to go but you and I both knew that I had to. And heard you say "I love you" when I faded away. I want you to know that I did too. I still do. I swear I'm trying everything I can to try and come back to you. I swear it'll be soon." You kissed me on the lips and then you said," I don't have much time."_

_I looked up," I love you too, Tidus. I still do, and I'll never stop."_

_"Yuna, listen to me. I'm trying to come back to you, but not as a dream." You started to fade._

_I thought no, not again. "You can't go. Just stay. Please." I pleaded you._

_"Yuna just don't worry. It won't be long. I promise. You know how when you whistled, I came, and I'll come when you need me. Just whistle and I'll come." You started to get teary eyes._

_"Okay," I mouthed because I couldn't speak._

_You faded. But now I'm sure I'll see you soon._

_I'll just whistle._

**Author's Note**: Hey, again! Thanks for reading Chapter 3. Again, please, tell me what you think. It would mean so much to me. If you think I should add anything at all, or if I made a mistake-tell me. -MacalaniaSpring


	4. What the Dress Sphere Brings

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters.

"Yuna's Secret Dream"

_MacalaniaSpring_

Chapter 4

"What the Dress Sphere Brings"

I heard someone saying, "Yunie! Yunie, wake up!"

Rikku…

I opened my eyes and saw Rikku. "What is it Rikku?" I asked slightly angry with her for waking me up at, what time is it? I glanced at my alarm clock and it read 5:23 AM. What could Rikku possibly want?

Rikku looked into my eyes, still wet from crying," I heard you crying and saying "No, don't go. Not again". What happened?" Rikku asked looking concerned.

I shook my head and said, "I had a dream about him but it seemed so real. He said that if I ever needed him I just had to whistle. Do you think it was real?" I asked Rikku.

Rikku nodded, "I don't think was just any dream. It was real. We should really be heading to Luca."

I stared at her, confused, "Wh..."

Rikku had interrupted me, "Um…Well, I kind of set up a concert, with you in it. I guess I just got so excited when you said that you'd join the Gullwings, I started to tell everybody. So they wanted a concert, well, starring you, so I couldn't resist. Please don't be mad Yunie."

I stared at her in disbelief, "Rikku, I'm not mad, but...I don't even know how to sing."

"Well that's not a problem. Just go with the flow." Rikku assured me.

"Hey, Rikku, I just realized something. How come our dress spheres didn't have any weapons?"

"Oh, they have weapons, alright. But they don't appear unless we're in combat."

I just nodded. Suddenly a girl wearing mostly all black came into the room. I looked at Rikku.

"Oh...,"Rikku said apparently realizing something, "Yunie, this is Paine. She's in the Gullwings too."

Paine gave a small smile. I stood up and said, "Hi, I'm Yuna. It's nice to meet you, Paine."

She nodded and looked at Rikku, "Rikku, Brother wants to see you guys." She walked away and out of Rikku's room.

"C'mon let's go, Yunie!"

I followed her out of the room and turned down the hallway. I stopped when we reached a door. Rikku nodded and opened the door. There was an elevator and she pressed some buttons. The elevator moved up and the door closed. When it stopped we were on the bridge.

"Yuna, how nice to see you again," Brother yelled across the room. He came and gave me a big hug.

"Nice to see you again too, Brother, "I said sheepishly.

"Next stop is Luca, Brother." Rikku informed him.

Brother nodded and sat down in his pilot seat. He pushed a button and the airship went faster. I nearly fell over. Rikku laughed and jumped up and down.

Well, I guess the next stop is well, my concert.

**Author's Note**: Hey. Thanks for reading this chapter. I didn't really edit this chapter as much as the previous ones, so I hope you guys were still able to understand it. Review, please? -MacalaniaSpring


	5. Yuna's Concert and Something Else

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters.

"Yuna's Secret Dream"

_MacalaniaSpring_

Chapter 5

"Yuna's Concert and Something Else"

I was getting ready for my concert and Rikku came running in, panting. She was holding another dress sphere. I looked at it and then back up at her. She had a wide smile on her face. "Yunie, you know how your other dress sphere's outfit has an empty space where your chest is?" I nodded. What was this leading to? "Well, that's because part of it was missing. I couldn't find the other part, though. So, I got you this instead." Rikku held up a blue dress sphere and handed it to me.

I looked at it and then a voice announced something over the loudspeaker, "10 minutes until the concert starts. Get ready, everyone."

"Yunie, hurry! Put it on!" Rikku squealed.

I threw the dress sphere into the air and let the material fall on me. I looked at myself. I had on a black mini-skirt and a long purple tank-top. It had a slit going down the middle, with white ruffles going down to the middle of my chest. Then, it had an opening showing most of my midriff area. I had partial sleeves on my arm, and it laced up with black string up to my shoulders. I still had my braid, necklace, and the same hair. I had on soft, brown, boots and a microphone in my hand. I was ready for a concert.

"Let's go," I said.

Suddenly I hear the crowd counting down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, WHOOO!"

Once I set foot onto the stag, I appear in my summoner outfit. Before I could figure out why, the stage lights go on and aim on me. I can hear the drums to the beat of the song. Then, I notice that I have already transformed into my songstress outfit again. My outfit glowed and a microphone appeared in my hand. I start to dance to the music, and then background dancers surround me. Guitar players were all in the air riding miniature-airships. I got ready and then...I see you? Is it really you? I start to sing from my heart.

You stare at me.

_What can I do for you?_

I stare back at you.

_What can I do for?_

The words echo inside of me.

_What can I do for you?_

This, I hear you say.

_What can I do for you?_

This, I say.

_I can hear you._

Your words echo inside of me.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart,_

_I could see a place that's something like this._

_Every now and then I don't know what to do._

_Still I know that I can never go back._

_But, the things I've seen in those hazy dreams…_

_Can't compare to what I'm seeing now_

_Everything's so different that it brings me to my knees…_

_And though I know the real world of emotion has surrounded me…_

_I won't give in to it._

_Now I know that forward is the only way that my heart can go._

_I hear your voice calling out to me._

You'll never be alone.

_"You'll never be alone."_

_What can I do for you?_

I can hear you calling out to me.

_What can I do for you?_

I am calling out to you.

_What can I do for you?_

We are calling out to each other.

_I can hear you._

"I can hear you…" I can hear you say.

_And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me…_

_And I can't go on…_

_You are there the moment that I close my eyes, to comfort me._

_I'll never be alone…_

_And though I know the real world of emotion has surrounded me…_

_I won't give in to it._

_Now I know that forward is the only way that my heart can go._

_I hear your voice calling out to me._

You'll never be alone.

_"You'll never be alone."_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

I can hear you.

_I can hear you..._

The stage lights go off and then there is a big boom. There is a show of fireworks. I fall to the floor, slightly tired, and began to sob quietly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw you, I don't know why…but, the next thing I knew: I had fainted.

**Author's Note**: Hi, there, ever body. I somewhat edited this chapter…probably not to the best of my ability though, because I had stayed up really late that night. Well, tell me what you think. Thanks. -MacalaniaSpring


	6. Finally

"Yuna's Secret Dream"

_MacalaniaSpring_

Chapter 6

"Finally"

I suddenly wake up and I find myself in a hotel room. I look around and I see a note. I pick it up and read the following:

_Hey, Yunie!_

_You're finally awake. You had fainted on the stage and then started to cry. I ran to you but I found someone helping you up. It was you know who (Tidus.)_

_He said that he had been trying to find you. He also mentioned something about a dream you had, and he told you about what I'm saying or something._

_Well, anyway I went to go and get some movies to cheer you guys up. I mean, I'd be totally bummed out if I lost someone as special has him or you. And then finally we met up again. I'd be happy but still sad._

_Tidus said he'd stay with you, that means in the hotel room and stay by your side forever, so you two have fun._

_Caa oui myda, _

_-Rikku_

_P.S. Tidus, you know what I'm saying buddy._

_Giggle…giggle…_

I finished reading and looked around the room. Tidus was no where in site. I heard someone coming up from behind me. I turned around and saw Rikku.

"Rikku, what are you doing here?" I asked slightly startled.

"Well, didn't you read the note on the counter?"

I nodded," I just didn't expect you to be back so quickly."

Rikku looked," Yunie, I've been gone for a couple of hours. Did you just wake up or something?"

"Well, yes, but…"I trailed off when I suddenly saw the shadow of what looked like…"No, it can't be," I mouthed.

Rikku turned around and then you walked up. At least it looked like you.


	7. A Lot Like Love

"Yuna's Secret Dream"

_MacalaniaSpring_

Chapter 7

"A Lot Like Love"

"T-Tidus…"

You nodded. "Yuna, I'm sorry for making you feel this way." You looked down. "Do you think that you can forgive me?"

I gave a small laugh and shook my head. "You shouldn't be apologizing. It's not your fault. And…I don't know how I can forgive you. I mean, you didn't do anything. You couldn't have changed the outcome of it all. Besides, you're here now…right?"

You nodded and smiled. I walked over to you and then wrapped my arms around you. I would never let you go again. You returned my gesture and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Yuna…"

I looked up.

"I love you." I've waited so long to here those words. A tear fell from my eye. For once in my life, it wasn't a tear of sorrow…but a tear of joy. I smiled.

You wiped the tear from my cheek and then kissed me. Passion…that was the only word that I could think of.

I heard someone giggling and turned around, confused. It was Rikku.

"Get a room you two." Rikku shook her head smiling and made a gesture with her hand to my bedroom. "Geez…" She walked past us and knelt down next to the television.

"Oh, yeah…" Rikku shot up and ran over to us. "I almost forgot...what movie do you want to watch?" We shook our heads, shrugging.

"What movies did you get?" you asked, curiously.

"Oh…" Rikku picked up the bag with the movies in them and shook them out onto the floor. "I got...Guess Who, A Lot Like Love, Just Married, Cinderella Story, Just My Luck, Raise Your Voice, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, and Ark." Rikku took a breath. "You're pick."

You looked at all of the movies and then picked 4 movies up and handed them to me.

"Hmmm…Ark, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, A Lot Like Love, and Just My Luck…which one do you want to watch?" I looked up at you.

"Well, I want to watch either a love story or a comedy. What about you?" You smiled at me and wrapped your arm around me.

"Well, either…Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, A Lot Like Love, or Just My Luck. Do you want to watch a funny love story, a sad love story, or just a comedy?" I rested my head on your shoulder.

"Well, I don't think that I want to be sad again. And I most definitely don't want you to be sad again. So let's watch a romantic comedy. Say…A Lot Like Love?" You smiled at me and gave me a kiss.

While you were kissing me I nodded, giggling. You broke the kiss and started to run your fingers threw my hair. Rikku walked up and reached between us, grabbing the movie. We looked at her.

She started laughing. "Seriously, you guys…do you want to watch the movie or kiss all day?" She looked at us, awaiting our answer.

You spoke first. "Can we do both?" You smiled again and continued kissing me.

Rikku shook her head and put the movie in.


End file.
